Kosuke Nitoh
is the secondary rider of Kamen Rider Wizard. Kamen Rider Beast make his first appearance in the 2012 Movie War film, Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Wizard & Fourze: Movie War Ultimatum. He has the special ability to absorb the power of the Phantoms to regain his strength and to gather mana. Kyosuke Nitoh Kyosuke Nitoh (仁藤 攻介, Nitō Kyōsuke) is a student archeologist who discovered the Beast Driver in one of his expeditions. He also has an unusual liking to mayonnaise, putting it on everything including doughnuts. When he finds Phantoms or Ghouls, he refers them as his food and will do anything to destroy and absorb them. It's shown that when Haruto finds Phantoms and tries to defeat them, Kyosuke will get angry for interfering with his "feeding time". However it IS shown that he sees Haruto as a friend and uses his Dolphi Mant to heal him when his Mana was mostly depleted. Mants Unlike Wizard, Beast doesn't have access to alternate forms. Instead, he uses single shoulder cape-like armaments called Mants (マント, Manto) to help him gain an advantage over his foes. - Falco= Falco Mant The Falco Ring allows Beast to gain the Falco Mant (ファルコマント, Faruko Manto), which gives him the ability to fly. When Beast uses the Falco Ring to gain the Falco Mant, the Beast Driver will shout "Fa, Fa, Fa, Falco" (ファッファッファッファルコ, Fa-Fa-Fa-Faruko). - Chameleo= Chameleo Mant The Chameleo Ring allows Beast to gain the Chameleo Mant (カメレオマント, Kamereo Manto), which gives him the ability to camouflage into his surroundings. When Beast uses the Chameleo Ring to gain the Chameleo Mant, the Beast Driver will shout "Cha, Cha, Cha, Cha, Chameleo" カカカカカメレオ, Ka-Ka-Ka-Ka-Kamereo). - Buffa= Buffa Mant The Buffa Ring allows Beast to gain the Buffa Mant (バッファマント, Baffa Manto), which enhances his physical strength and endurance. When Beast uses the Buffa Ring to gain the Buffa Mant, the Beast Driver will shout "Bu, Bu, Bububu, Buffa" (バッバッババババッファ, Ba-Ba-Bababa-Baffa). - Dolphi= Dolphin Mant The Dolphi Ring allows Beast to gain the Dolphi Mant (ドルフィマント, Dorufin Manto), which gives him the ability to swim and emit blue magical energy to heal any ailment. When Beast uses the Dolphi Ring to gain the Dolphi Mant, the Beast Driver will shout "Do, Do, Do, Do, Dolphi" (ドドドドドルフィ, Do-Do-Do-Do-Dorufi). }} Arsenal Devices *Beast Driver - Transformation device *Dice Saber - Kamen Rider Beast's weapon *Beast Color - Gives access to Beast's mantle changes *Griffin PlaMonster - Beast's familiar Behind the scenes Portrayal Kyosuke Nitoh is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Beast, his suit actor is Eitoku, whom among the majority of his various roles are Heisei Kamen Riders. He is also the suit actor for Phoenix Phantom. He is the first Secondary Rider of the Neo-Heisei era and the first Secondary Rider since Kamen Rider Ixa in Kamen Rider Kiva whose suit actor is not, ]]who started as Secondary Rider suit actor when he was suit actor for Kamen Rider Diend in Kamen Rider Decade. Trivia *He is the first secondary rider to be colored gold, and the fourth in general after Agito, Odin, and Caucasus. *He is similar to Kamen Rider OOO in his Latorartar Combo, as they both are yellow/gold in color and have a lion motif. *Him using a Griffin as a PlaMonster is probably alluding to how Griffins have the body of a lion. External Links *TV Asahi's Kamen Rider Wizard cast page *TV Asahi's Kamen Rider Wizard rider page **TV Asahi's page on Kamen Rider Beast ***TV Asahi's page on the Predetory Hood helmet **TV Asahi's page on the Falco Mant **TV Asahi's page on the Dolphi Mant **TV Asahi's page on the Chameleo Mant Category:Wizard Riders Category:Secondary kamen rider Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Mystic Riders Category:Rival Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Kamen Riders